Always and Forever
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Lupin and Tonks fic, set after the war as though they hadn't died ... 'cause let's face it, they're the cutest couple!


Lupin and Tonks fic

_Lupin and Tonks fic. _

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just having fun with the characters. _

…

_A/N: This is my favorite actual pairing from the books, but my favorite AU pairing is Hermione/Snape. I am a firm believer in age does not matter. _

_This fic takes place after the war, but obviously as though Lupin and Tonks had survived. And Fred. I miss Fred. Percy should have been the one to go! … Ass-face!_

_Also, you should know that as I was writing this, whenever it says Bill and Fleur, every single time I wrote Bill and Ted. Stupid movie stuck in my head!_

_Anyway, back to the story!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tonks hummed to herself, quickly but efficiently changing Teddy before she and Lupin were heading off to the Weasley's for Bill and Fleur's (excellent) wedding anniversary. They'd been married for one year, and Mrs. Weasley had convinced them to have a big ceremony with friends and family instead of a quiet one at home. With the war finally being over, everyone was finding any reason at all to celebrate.

The Weasley's especially. Almost losing George, then Fred, then Ginny. It was a miracle any of them survived. And Mrs. Weasley going up against Bellatrix Lestrange was near suicidal, but the mother's love won out in the end, and Molly Weasley sent that bitch back to where she belonged. Tonks only wished that killing Bellatrix could have brought back her cousin.

Remus had told her that Harry had seen him … when he went to fight – well die at the hands of – Voldemort. That he had somehow brought Sirius, James and Lily back for a short while, and they had protected him.

Her heart went out to Harry. For so much. When the battle had begun she was so worried that her sweet, beautiful Teddy would end up like Harry … orphaned as a baby. That Harry was going to step into Sirius's shoes. But Harry had saved them all. Had defeated Voldemort once and for all. And she thanked him every day for keeping little Teddy's parents alive. For giving the entire wizarding world not only hope, but peace.

Smiling down at her freshly diapered baby boy, Tonks said, "Mummy's getting all mushy again, isn't she?"

Picking him up in her arms, she felt like the luckiest person in the world. If time were to stop that instant, she would be eternally blissful. Holding her baby, her hope, her reason for living, she felt nothing but contentment.

"Now that is one beautiful sight," came a deep voice from behind her.

Smiling, she turned and was met with a warm kiss from her husband.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get better," she joked, grinning up at him and then smiling down at the now sleeping bundle in her arms.

"I think he's down for the night," she whispered, rocking him slightly.

"Then I guess we'd better get going," Remus said as they walked him to his room at her parents' house. "Wouldn't want to be late … Molly would serve us for dinner instead of turkey."

Tonks's laugh was smooth, not disrupting baby Teddy as she lowered him into his crib.

The two loving parents stood over their sleeping son and clasped hands, feeling very cliché.

"Do you think he'll ever know what he almost lost?" Tonks asked in a hushed tone.

Remus sighed. "I hope not. I never want him to lose the things I've lost … the things I could have lost."

He looked deep into her eyes, and she saw fear etched in his tired face.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere. You've got me."

Lupin smiled down at the young beauty that was his.

"Promise?"

Her hair went from her favorite shade of purple, to a deep shade of red, conveying her love for him. "Always and forever, babe. I'll be here."

Remus smiled and kissed his wife. "Me too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Blah … gushy at the end, but wanted a romantic end as the beginning was mostly about other people. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it, if so, please feel free to leave a little, tiny review!_

_If you hated it, constructive criticism is always welcome!_

_Until next time … _


End file.
